Planning and evaluation is an essential function of the Case Comprehensive Cancer Center. The efforts and deliberations associated with preparation and review of scientific programs, core facilities, clinical trials operations, and administrative management of the Center are thoughtfully reviewed by the Executive Committee of the Case CCC every two weeks and by periodic review with a series of structured meetings and advisory boards to the Center. The Internal Advisory Board and Executive Internal Advisory Board provide on-site support to the Center, which is especially important given the consortium nature of the research programs and of the Center as a whole. Often the Executive Committee provides guidance on topics such as managing the institutional landscape and identifying opportunities for collaborative and transdisciplinary interactions across schools, institutions, and departments. The Board of Governors functions as the executive oversight board for the Cancer Center and consists of the institutional leaders who guide the Center on topics of major initiatives, investment, and strategic planning. This offers the Director a platform to resolve conflicts at the highest level of the institution. The External Advisory Board of the Case CCC provides invaluable service on an annual and ad hoc basis to guide the scientific programs, to review leadership changes, to assist in program reorganization and development, and to relate activities and initiatives in the Center to those taking place at other NCI designated comprehensive cancer centers. All told, the advisory boards to the Case CCC provide invaluable service and support for the Center as it matures as a consortium center providing basic, translational, clinical, and population science research disseminated into the community of Northern Ohio.